HINATA ?
by HimitsuAi18
Summary: A Naruhina fic. I think you might enjoy. Hinata and Naruto switch places. Not so great with summaries. hehe P
1. Enter hinata ?

Chapter 1

Enter Hinata?

Hinata P.O.V

"GET BACK HERE BITCH!" screamed on of the foolish ninja trying to catch up to me. Sometimes I wonder why I bother with them they suck at this fun game I came up with.

"**As if Assholes you can't catch me, so why try hahaha…LOSERS**" screeched Hinata from up ahead sending them the middle finger in the process. Okay time to outsmart them…..again, **CRIMANY** there dumb. Let's see what to do…..

Hokage tower

"HOKAGE SAMA THAT WENCH IS AT IT AGAIN" screamed Pina Kuba (lol made up name)

"What did she do this time."

"She raided the male hot springs and and spray paint very vulgar indecent phrases all over the place."

"Like what?" now some would say this is a very innocent question to ask but from the look on Pina Kuba's face you can tell he had a hard time saying what was on his mind.

"Only small dick gay fags that get duke in the ass and like it comes here. Bitches. Sluts and even Lesbos find this place taboo" He said in a small voice.

Sigh "get Iruka to bring her back to the academy" the Hokage replied.

"H-Hai"

With Hinata 

"Where did she go howl."

"dunno lets keep on looking"

"Haha those dick heads didn't even see through my gen-justu." Hinata crackled as she dispelled the justu that made her look like a part of the fences.

"Dick heads are we?" came a voice from behind.

"Huh! Iruka sensei what are you doing here?" questioned Hina. "I could ask you the same thing Hinata you know you're supposed to be in class now," scolded Iruka.

"Ahhhh shut up all of you adults are all full of crap I have to do this I have to do that the frick'n list goes on for ever well I tell you I don't buy it I have freedom to do what ever I want god damn it. Its called freedom of expression stupid dick head adults who tell 'it's not lady like to curse Hinata chan' in that stupid ass sing song voice like they can say what ever they want like I don't hear ugly retard drunkies that are adults I might add flingin them like sailors well miss madegain FUCK OFFF. Huh! Stupid ass pussy heads don't know who they dealing wit I tell y-….hey put me down Iruka sensei buzz off put me down…ughhhhh motherfucka put me doooooowwwwwnn!" wailed Hinata finally noticing that hr sensei picked her up and was approaching the school at this very moment. "Noooooooo don't bring me back there . I don't wannaa its filled with stupid snobs and dikes nooo don't bring me there" she whined "Fuckkkkk fuckkk fucckk fuckkk if you don't put me down I'll scream. "Hinata you've been screaming for a while now and not like anyone would care." "Oh yah HELLLPPP HE'S TRYNA RAPE ME RAAAAPPPPEEE RAAPPPPEEE RAaa-." "Urasai Hinata you're in the building have some respect for the kids who care enough to learn unlike you." He reprimanded while the two entered the class room, well that is Iruka dragged her into the class room "Fuck off me dip shit!" raged Hinata as she pulled from his weakened grasp and went to her seat.

Hinata P.O.V 

'What the HELL are they looking at like have they never seen some body go to there seat and all of them have that smug look on there face.' Well its not like I'm gonna let the looks put me down I may be a orphan but I'm still somebody. 'I guess one person doesn't find that scene funny ironic its Naruto Namikaze sun of the all mighty fourth Hokage. Bullshit! But he's cool I guess not very smart but he's funny, when he talks that I was wondering for a while but then I thought I was just being pushy n.e ways he's kind and not a bad fighter, but I really like the whiskers. He has a bunch of fan girls there always like 'oh naruto kun you're so sensitive' or 'oh naruto kun can you help me with this stance' just so they can make skin contact and I'm like come on. Well shino's the man for me he's like so dark and mysterious that's hot. Kiba annoys me to much and you can tell he soo has a crush on me for god knows what reason. Gets its all in the life of Hinata …something, never knew the last name never will I have no clan and a erased past almost non existent.

That was the first chapter it was kind a hard to be the rude girl all my life with a strict parent you got to be pleasant. Lol.

Well if you read this thanks for reading and I'll try to get the update out soon

Ja ne XP


	2. Past

Previously on Hinata – (lol)

What up peoples ready to do another chapter I guess I'm a lazy bastard but that's from stress it makes you don't want to do anything else man. So the dynamics for the fighting and all that Akatsuki crap. Well Hinata is a biju as well that's why the Hyuuga are gone and there is a very murky relation to the death that connects the Namikaze clan 'Hint Hint if you know what I have in mind'

Those who reviewed, favorite the story, view it and alert it thanks!

Ima try and be more descriptive so this chapter will probably be longer then the first bare with me cuz I don't write stuff other than this unless its poems and that is usually fragmented so yeah. Ill try my best!

YOOOOSH! (Lee impression lol)

I guess I'm ready to start this thing

Chapter 2

Previously on Hinata – (lol)

'_What the HELL are they looking at like have they never seen some body go to there seat and all of them have that smug look on there face.' Well its not like I'm gonna let the looks put me down I may be a orphan but I'm still somebody. 'I guess one person doesn't find that scene funny ironic its Naruto Namikaze son of the all mighty fourth Hokage. Bullshit! But he's cool I guess not very smart but he's funny, when he talks that I was wondering for a while but then I thought I was just being pushy n.e ways he's kind and not a bad fighter, but I really like the whiskers. He has a bunch of fan girls there always like 'oh naruto kun you're so sensitive' or 'oh naruto kun can you help me with this stance' just so they can make skin contact and I'm like come on. Well shino's the man for me he's like so dark and mysterious that's hot. Kiba annoys me to much and you can tell he soo has a crush on me for god knows what reason. Guess it's all in the life of Hinata ……something, never knew the last name never will I have no clan and a erased past almost non existent._

Hinata chapter 2

"Hi Hinata chan whats up!" up just my luck he's talking to me. "oh hello kiba how are you?" I gotta say something to end the conversation and quick. Think hina….think "oh im just fine but I was wonderi…." "_Hinata, ano… can I speak to for a minute that is if you don't mind?"_ OMG kami is really looking out for me who ever called me thank all the red bean paste and dango in the world for you, im saved. "Sorry Kiba someone's calling me can this wait?" but he didn't get time to answer, Hinata was long gone looking for the source of her salvation. "Um who called me?" she asked looking around then she saw someone least expected raise _his_ hand timidly, with in her opinion a deep strawberry stain on his whiskered cheek. "Well what can I do for you naruto san I don't have all day I have things to do." She didn't know she was being oddly so cold to him but she couldn't help it, something about him unnerved her. Maybe those shy but at the same time piercing azul eyes, that she always felt them watching her like a stocker even when they weren't in school, when she visited the 4th how took a liking to her she would hear a gasp and then and then look around catching a glimpse of wild blonde hair it brings back memories.

_FLASHBACK _

_I was eight when the weird air started to suffocate me every time he came around, he would always be with his mommy Kushina sama I was a little jealous cuz' I didn't have anything or the kind of life he had. I didn't have parents. But it was always fun visiting hokage oji-san he was always nice giving me treats like dango, and even pastries imported from other villages. One particular time……. is when I first really had interaction with naruto._

"_Oh dear goodness Hinata what happened to you?" cried kushina frightened by the horrible state I was in. I smiled sheepishly and rub the matted hair in the back of my head trying to show that I was fine. I had a split lip a black eye that clashed horribly with my pale skin, and one of the attackers sliced the side of my forehead with a kunai making blood seep into my hair gluing it to my head. But I wasn't which she found out in a few seconds after I collapsed._

_SOME TIME LATER_

_I awoke to the presents of the ever quiet blonde hair boy. My eyes weren't open so I guess he thought I was still asleep because he was talking to me which he usually never does._

"_Hinata chan don't die… I don't want you to…..mommy said someone hurt you really badly and I know that when someone is hurt to bad they disappear and I won't get to see them anymore. I don't want you to disappear, your important…." Then I heard him started to cry and I felt strange, like someone was stabbing me in my chest. No one has ever said something that nice to make me feel like I belong or exist and I didn't like the foreign feeling. It felt weird having someone say they don't want you to disappear when everyone else made you feel invisible. It was unsettling, I told myself it was just a plot….he doesn't care for you, he's like all the rest. But then he he grabbed my hand like a life line, he said something that would have made me wretch if I ate breakfast that morning._

"_You important….. cuz' I like you." Then I opened my eyes. Did he just say that?_

_I guess I startled him because his hand instantly left mine and he had this huge blush his face. Then he ran away, I knew it was a joke why would he like me people don't really mean what they say and in that small chance I believe them they betray me and I end up hurt._

_Kushina sama came in shortly and told me to stay the night since it was to late to go home. I was relieved because…. There was no one to go home to._

_END FLASHBACK_

He just stared at me like I was an alien. Oh that really pissed me off. "what the hell do you want?" I was starting to get frustrated because he wasn't saying anything he just put his head down. "What ever I'm leaving." As she walked out the class room to her home she couldn't help but smirk. So those asses think they could follow me without me sensing them eh…..dick for brains.

"Okay what the hell do you want?" I said out loud. Then they started to come out, four of the girls from my school all cracking their knuckles at me. "You…" one of the girls said with a venomous tone "hurt our naruto kun when all he wanted to tell you that his dad requested your visit, which I don't see why, your just an ugly whore why would the fourth want to acquaint himself with the like so you" I felt my knuckles clench. She just called me a whore, I may be many things but I'm am soooo not that. "Well isn't that swell and how by chance did I hurt your precious naruto kun." I replied in a mocking voice. "Shut up bitch, you're the reason why he left so suddenly without even saying god bye to us. He usually says bye to everyone, he's always so nice, any ways it's your fault and we're here to teach you a lesson." I just laughed these girls are so naïve. "oh im shakin in my undies and news flash he doesn't like you." I entered battle stance and it was over before it begun…….iruka sensei stopped it. "Karin how much times have I told you to stop bothering hinata." She immediately turned pale. "haha Iruka sensei we were just playing around right girls." She paused and the girls shook their heads vigorously, with a sigh he instructed the girls to go home and then after a little talk for me to do the same. However I headed straight for the Namikaze residents.

I rung the door bell and mini me answered it, his fingers instantly became his fascination and he stepped to the side to give me passage.

"Naruto, dear you should really stop doing that around her haven't you known each other for your whole life be more social with guest, honestly." Kushina criticized.

"H-hai ano…. Hello Hinata chan." "Hey naruto whats up" was my chaste response itching to leave the nervous gaze he bestowed upon her. He instantly blushed, a weird habit of his and lowered his eyes from my own. He reeaaallly needed to loosen up.

"naruto why don't you bring hinata to your father" she asked with a knowing smile on her face. _Aww it so cute, he likes her ahhh puppy love is so romantic_. She thought going into her mindset about planning weddings in the future the typical thing eccentric overbearing mothers did. I guess motherhood dwindle her fierce nature.

"okay kaa-chan." He said this but when he looked at me he seemed hesitant to comply. So I just grabbed his hand and went to where I knew his father was. His hands had been clammy at first but then they turned ferociously hot in a split second. I burned me and for some strange reason my pulse quickened and I laced my fingers with his, moving just a little bit closer. I wonder why that happened; it was a very strange reaction to an ordinary thing. I brushed it off and entered the fourth study.

"Ahh Hinata so you did come, I was beginning to wonder if you wouldn't make it. I'm sure nar…" he stopped when he saw there hands intertwined together. With a playful smirk he stared straight at us and asked us something unspeakable "Why naruto I didn't know you were such a smooth operator……" naruto cocked his head to the side showing his confusion. "What do you mean dad?" "umm its obvious you two have a relationship cuz you two are holding on to each other so possessive and cozy like so what else cold I think" pointing at there joined limbs. Instantly they separated and he stifled a chuckle. "Sorry but I couldn't resist it was just to funny to pass up." "oji-san that wasn't funny, what makes you think we'd be…..ugghh I cant even think about it…" when I glanced at naruto for support on the matter he looked….he looked un emotional and the fiery light in his eyes vanished for a second then he replied with a shy yea smile the usual fox grim and pushing his fingers together. "That didn't sound very convincing come on now tell him that his train of thought was far fetched, however he didn't answer.

Cough "well I called you here today to discuss you living arrangements." He was trying to change the subject. "Well the apartment is fine a little run down but I've been worse off." "Well, to me it's not very fitting for a young lady to live all alone, soo I propose you stay with us until you are of age to really have a stable home." I just stared at him for a moment in shock then at naruto to find his eyes as buggy as mine. After a while all I could say was "when do I move in?"

**Shan chan speaks **

**Well chapter 2 complete if you didn't know this is not gonna have the same events as the original story at all of course important people will die love will blossom and all da good stuff but I'm not very good with fighting scenes but I'll do my best to have at least five throughout the whole story time skips and relationship development will be present for the main couple jealousy and lemons and implied things also but when they are older. The longest chapter will probably be the chunnin exam chaps and then I haven't planed that far yet. Question: should I keep the original teams? I dunno. Ja ne **__


	3. AN

Hello. Long time fan-fiction readers. Well due to many circumstances I haven't updated this story. Practically two years to be exact. SMH. That's a pretty long time and to anyone that's been following this story I am truly sorry for the inconvenience. Believe me I know how it feels to wait for updates. Its no fun at all. So I guess that's all I would like to say. I am currently working on chapter three of "Hinata?" And looking into taking DarthManwe advice about my writing skills. If your out there tell me if im doing better. Lol. Expected updates for this story should be every 2-3 weeks. This is because honestly I don't have the time but I still want to finish this thing. (senior year *sigh*). Thank you in advanced for anyone reading this story and I hope that you will continue to follow. Ja ne. =)


End file.
